Dragones
by Inefable
Summary: Harry trae un perrito al departamento y eso le provoca un 'malgenio terrible' a Draco.


Lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante pero no había tenido tiempo para pasarlo a la PC.

Es un regalo para Leslie Rebeka Black Snape porque el 29 fue su cumpleaños. Perdón por el retraso :(

(Tenés que ver QAF. Ya no tenés excusas xD)

**xxx**

**Dragones**

—No sé en qué estabas pensando —exclamó Draco, escandalizado y mirando a la bestia con sumo desprecio —. Es abominable.

—No es cierto —lo contradijo Harry —. Vamos, míralo bien. Es un cachorrito muy lindo.

—Es horrible, Muggle y… peludo —agregó Draco, sin prestarle atención al moreno —. Se parece a ti.

Harry frunció el ceño —. ¡No soy peludo! Y tampoco Muggle… ¿Soy horrible?

—Tu cabello es como el del monstruo, tus modales son como los de un animal Muggle y te vistes horrible —explicó el rubio como si hubiese sido lo más obvio del mundo —. No se quedará, Potter.

—Sí lo hará, _Malfoy_. Estaba solo en la calle, no podía dejarlo allí.

Draco realmente odiaba que Harry siempre tuviera que preocuparse por todo y por todos. ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta y egocéntrico? _'Porque tendrías competencia'_ le respondió una vocecita en su mente.

De acuerdo, estaba bien que Harry fuese así porque, de lo contrario, no sería él pero a veces podía volverse tan tedioso. Pero sí debía reconocer que cuando Harry hacía uso de su héroe interno, lucía extremadamente sexy, casi tanto como cuando vestía de verde.

—Shacklebolt quiere hablar sobre unas nuevas medidas de seguridad para el Mundial. ¿Por qué no piensas un nombre mientras no estoy? —Harry le sugirió, inocentemente, sin saber que su pregunta le otorgaría una mirada asesina como recompensa —. Sólo no lo mates, ¿está bien?

—No te aseguro nada.

Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso —. No eres ni la mitad de malo de lo que aparentas ser.

—Cállate. Yo soy muy malo y si tu tonto perro no se comporta, lo azotaré. Y a ti, también.

El moreno levantó una ceja — ¿En serio? —inquirió, sonriente —. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí, más tarde —repitió Draco, de mal humor.

Harry se fue del departamento y lo dejó solo con el pequeño criminal que ya le había arruinado un par de zapatos y la paciencia.

—No me mires así —le advirtió, odiando esos enormes ojos _tiernos_, el pelaje negro y brilloso, y sobre todas las cosas, la babeante lengua que ahora se atrevía a lamer su dedo índice —. Lo pagarás muy caro —le dijo Draco, con la voz fría y pausada. El cachorrito simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y alzó las orejas.

Draco decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse del pequeño nariz fría para ir a hacer algo más útil: ver Queer as Folk.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión y se peleó un poco con el _rontrol cremoto_ pero, finalmente, triunfó y el aparato se rindió ante su clara superioridad.

_Play _y el capítulo comenzó.

Camarera bizarra, publicista sexy, violinista mentiroso, rubio crédulo... Draco se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, aunque realmente odiaba al ente despeinado que tenía demasiadas escenas para su gusto.

De pronto, su odio por Ethan se disolvió y toda su ira se concentró en otro ser: el Indeseable Número Uno le acababa de morder un dedo del pie derecho. Todo era culpa de Harry. Si no hubiese traído al perrito, Draco aún habría tenido sus zapatos puestos y no habría tenido que perseguir al animal por todo el departamento por haber tenido la osadía de acercar sus horribles colmillos a su hermoso pie.

—¡Te atraparé! —gritó, un tanto histérico. El maldito perro se había escondido pero él era más inteligente y más alto, así que, lo iba a encontrar pronto. Muy pronto.

Pasaron los minutos y no logró hallarlo. Necesitaba un plan.

—Perrito —canturreó, intentando no sonar psicópatamente desesperado por castigarlo —. Ven y te daré dulces.

Esa bestia era astuta. Maldición.

Frustrado, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que el cachorro tendría que salir a la luz en algún momento, así que, decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo sentado. Se volvió a acomodar en el sillón y continuó mirando la serie, asintiendo cuando Brian decía algo inteligente como "no hay nada de noble en ser pobre."

Comenzó el próximo capítulo pero Draco no le estaba prestando atención a Ben y a su insulso novio porque algo estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina.

Poniéndose de pie con sumo cuidado, entornó los ojos. Por fin iba a poder atrapar a la pequeña plaga. Caminó en puntas de pie hasta la cocina y se desilusionó al ver que, aparentemente, estaba vacía. Pero no, el animal estaba allí, Draco lo sabía y confirmó su creencia al ver una cola sobresaliendo por debajo de un mueble.

_'Te tengo,' _pensó, de manera triunfal. Se acercó sigilosamente, aproximó su mano al animal y… la bestia salió corriendo a toda velocidad. _'¡Maldición!'_

Bueno, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Fue a buscar su varita, listo para cumplir con su venganza. Caminó por el departamento y encontró al perro en la habitación. En ese instante, sus sentimientos para con el animal cambiaron por completo.

La hermosa criatura estaba destrozando la bandera de Gryffindor que Harry insistía en conservar en el dormitorio.

Draco sonrió. Tal vez la idea de tener un perro no era tan mala, después de todo.

xxx

Dos horas más tarde, cuando Harry regresó, encontró a Draco y al perro acostado sobre el sofá, comiendo dulces.

—Es un animal, no puede comer dulces —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. ¿Qué es eso?… Draco, ¿le pusiste el escudo de Slytherin al perro?

El rubio acarició el pequeño emblema que el cachorro llevaba en el pecho—. Dragón está orgulloso. No entiendes nada, Potter.

El muchacho y el animal continuaron comiendo dulces y un rato más tarde, alguien golpeó la puerta del departamento.

Harry dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo y fue a abrir —. Creí que nos veíamos a las ocho.

—Sí pero Hermione se enojó por lo de la explosión y se fue a lo de Ginny — respondió Ron Weasley y luego miró hacia el suelo —… No hay comida y tengo hambre —comentó, en voz baja —. ¿Me cocinas algo?

El moreno, una vez más, puso los ojos en blanco —. Ya va a volver —aseguró —. Hay pollo. ¿Está bien?

—Lo que sea, podría comerme un hipogrifo.

Harry se fue a la cocina y Weasley, para no quedarse al lado de la puerta, decidió ir a sentarse al sillón, cuyo respaldo era lo único que se podía ver desde la entrada.

Cuando se acercó y vio que Draco ya estaba allí, cambió de idea y prefirió esperar en el baño, debajo de la cama o en cualquier otro sitio alejado del Slytherin. Se dio media vuelta, sin decir nada pero sintió que algo le aferraba el tobillo —. ¿Qué diablos? —Miró hacia abajo y vio a Dragón, mordiéndole el pantalón.

—Bien hecho. ¡Ataca, Dragón! ¡Ataca! —exclamaba Draco, entusiasmado —. Ahora, salta y muérdele el cuello.

—No, nada de morder cuellos —ordenó Harry, regresando de la cocina —. Basta, Dragón.

—Ataca a los dos —susurró el rubio.

—¡Draco! —se quejó Harry —. Si no le dices a tu perro que suelte a Ron, donaré toda tu ropa y tus posters de Gale Harold.

La amenaza era cruel… diabólica y Draco no quiso arriesgarse —. Está bien. Ven aquí, Dragón —. El canino Slytherin le hizo caso de inmediato y Draco le susurró al oído —: Otro día podrás terminar lo que empezaste. Sólo espera a que yo esconda mi ropa y a mi Gale —. Se volvieron a recostar en el sofá y continuaron comiendo —. Ignorémoslos y terminemos el 308.

El capítulo avanzó, mientras Harry leía más papeles del Ministerio y su tonto amigo comía pollo, alejado de Draco y su nueva mascota.

Cuando llegaron los créditos del DVD, Draco sonrió y miró al Auror —: Harry, ¿podemos ir a tu oficina? Quiero trabajar abajo tuyo.

**xxx**

Espero que te haya gustado y que mires Queer as Folk. ¡Tenés que conocer a Dios (Brian Kinney/Gale Harold)!

- Inefable


End file.
